<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repose by mete0rstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714860">Repose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mete0rstar/pseuds/mete0rstar'>mete0rstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Body Worship, Condoms, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scents &amp; Smells, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mete0rstar/pseuds/mete0rstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haurchefant is always happy to serve the Warrior of Light some hot cocoa after a long day of work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haurchefant breathed heavily as he watched his Warrior's body for several, long minutes. Sprawled atop his own bed, chest moving softly in their deep sleep.</p><p>They had been running themselves ragged, working non-stop to fulfill requests all over the snowy fields and mountains of Coerthas. They needed the rest, and certainly wouldn't get it if they hadn't been forced to.</p><p>And he, he needed <em>this</em>. And while he had a hunch he could get it without forcing them, this method was far easier, and if he was honest with himself, far more exciting.</p><p>He could simply have sex with any of the soldiers stationed at the Fort if he so wished, as he had many times before. But who else could claim to have outsmarted and fucked an unconscious Warrior of Light?</p><p>The mere thought sent a shiver down his spine and straight to his loins, no matter how many times he did this. He squeezed himself through his pants, a warning to himself to calm down; the depravity of the situation enough to arouse him before he'd even touched his Warrior's body.</p><p>Yes, their body, the first thing he'd noticed when they first approached him so many moons ago. Of course, they were rather attractive, he noted, brushing his fingertips along their sleeping face, a thumb over their pliant lips. But that wasn't what he liked about them the most. It was the strength of their body — not their muscles, though they were pleasantly toned all over from their long journeys, but the evidence of their hard work. Sturdy, scarred. Slowly, his hands roamed their still-clothed body; their strong arms, calloused hands, that so often carried deadly weapons. Powerful thighs, carrying them through treacherous terrain, bracing them against attacks physical and magical alike. The body of one who'd felled dozens of primals, and will do it again countless times more.</p><p>And he had all of it under his control, laying beneath him, all for himself. Unable to defend themselves, to stop him from undressing them, exposing more and more of that delectable body to someone they so trusted.</p><p>Gloves removed, finger by finger, a mockery of a strip-tease routine. Boots unlaced, taken softly as if by a long-time lover. Armor unclasped gently, attentively, put aside safely with the reverence a warrior's equipment deserved.</p><p>Haurchefant took a moment to appreciate the view, a Warrior defanged and declawed, defenseless, resting oh so deeply on the thick sheets. He wondered just how many people had seen them like this, so vulnerable, so unguarded. Wondered how many more had only ever fantasized, worked themselves raw thinking of the Warrior's body, moaning out their name into the night, as he himself had so many times. Someone as fascinating and valiant as them was sure to have many an admirer. It brought a smirk to his face, knowing <em>he</em> was the one who had them at his mercy, at least for tonight. A smirk, and a pulse to his growing erection, of course. He indulged himself for a moment, grinding onto their straddled thigh, a delicious temptation and taste of what was to come.</p><p>The Warrior had stopped by to chat with him after a day of hard work. Certainly, they'd had no time to clean up before falling asleep at his desk. Leaning into the crook of their neck, he could easily take in the evidence of that; the smell of blood, sweat, smoke and a lingering spark of magic, the aether still clinging to their clothes long after it had been cast. He breathes in deep, filling his lungs with their smell, the very essence of a true warrior. He shifts lower, grinding his stiff cock into their knee as he noses into their still half-clothed armpit. Here, the smell of sweat clings stronger to the undershirt, overpowering all other scents, and it sends his head spinning. Had he a little less self-control, he could come just like this, humping and sniffing at the Warrior like a common dog. Were he not running on limited time, he might as well have, before the main event. But he only had a few bells until the herbs wore off, and so he simply shed the Warrior's undershirt and moved on.</p><p>The first time, it had been a honest accident. He'd been preparing to settle in for the night when he'd heard word that the Warrior was visiting. Dropping everything he was doing, as he usually did when they were present, he forgot all about it until a long hour after. A lull in their animated conversation prompted him to grab them a hot drink, the herbs he'd mixed into the cocoa slipping his mind in the excitement to spend time with his beloved Warrior.</p><p>Sleep hadn't come easy to Haurchefant for a while now, and with escalating tensions between Eorzea and Garlemald, not to mention the Dravanian's advances into Ishgard, he found himself in need of aid. The affectionately nicknamed "sleeping powder" had given him many a restful night, and he'd made it a habit of mixing it into his drink before he went to his chambers.</p><p>Only once his Warrior's speech became slurred, their head nodding off at random intervals mid-sentence did he realize what he'd done. Before they dozed off completely, he offered them his bed for the night, which they'd swiftly accepted.</p><p>Of course, that night, he hadn't done anything lascivious. Or at least, nothing more lascivious than ogling as he settled them into his bed. He couldn't say the same of the other times he "forgot" about the extra ingredients, however.</p><p>While the mixture was enough to get someone a full night of sleep and then some, he was only guaranteed three or four bells of complete unconsciousness. It was plenty of time to indulge in his sickest fantasies, but he couldn't get sloppy. He wouldn't let the Warrior know of his depraved activities. With his face buried in their crotch, he breathes in one last time, inhaling their musk deep into his pounding chest before he sheds their pants and smallclothes off. Gently, as if unwrapping a gift, exposing their most vulnerable parts to the world.</p><p>No matter how many times he laid eyes upon them, Haurchefant still found the Warrior's naked body to be breathtaking. To think all of that belonged to him, just for that night.</p><p>Just a dip or his head and he took them into his mouth, the unfiltered taste filling him in seconds, slurping them as if they were a delicious fruit. As far as he was concerned, they <em>were</em>, and he would devour them until he was satisfied. The flavor on his tongue as if a fuel, his smallclothes now too tight and restraining, his cock begging to be free.</p><p>He could stay like this forever, head shoved into the Warrior's crotch, in between their thighs where he belongs, but simply palming himself through his pants wasn't enough. Tonight, he'd had enough of being patient, and just this once, he thought he'd indulge himself.</p><p>Haurchefant straightened, kneeling tall over his Warrior's prone body, and moaned in relief as he slipped his restraints just enough to free his raging erection. It pulsed rapidly under the cool air, almost as if urging him forward. He traced feather-light fingers over his length, filled to an immodest eleven inches, before gripping at the base. Before he could have his fun, there were preparations to be made.</p><p>He repositions, knees straddling his Warrior's head, careful not to snag any locks of hair, while the hand not on his cock went to his bedside table, grabbing a heavy bottle he'd set aside earlier. This lubricant was fancy, more expensive than the type he would use casually, label written in Eorzean script as well as Hingan. His friend deserved the best of the best, after all. Letting himself go for a moment, he uncorks the bottle and coats his fingers generously before leaning over, pressing his prick against the Warrior's cheek at the same time as he spread their legs and fingered gently at their entrance. This he took his time with; though their body was already accustomed to their activities, they didn't happen that often and he <em>was</em> significantly big. Perhaps not bigger than a Roegadyn, he would not flatter himself <em>that</em> much, but he wasn't sure what kind of sexual company the Warrior kept, if any. It wouldn't do to hurt his dear friend, their body a temple meant to be ruined in entirely different ways. Plus, pain would not be nearly as gratifying if the receiver wasn't conscious to react to it. No, for this, he would rather the Warrior not feel anything at all.</p><p>He takes his time, then, feeling every nook and cranny before even thinking of pushing in. Imagining the sensations on his fingertips as if they were somewhere else entirely, softly grinding his hips against the Warrior's sleeping face. His index finger oh-so-slowly entering their body, coating their insides with lube as a bead of precum leaked onto their chin. To be violating their gorgeous visage like this, it almost made him want to drop everything and fuck their throat raw, his mouth watering at the image.</p><p>Instead, he leaned back to lubricate his fingers further, and in the same motion aligning the head of his prick with the Warrior's lips. Rubbing them against each other like a depraved, chaste kiss, a trail of precum making their lips glisten like freshly-applied lip gloss. Ah, if only the Warrior would wear it out into the world; he could give them a lovely pearl necklace to match. As he pushes two fingers inside them, he uses his other hand to pry their mouth open, slipping the head of his cock in. The angle is awkward, and it takes some shuffling until he's even vaguely comfortable, but the sensation of thrir tongue on his sensitive glans is enough motivation. He continues to work on lubricating them, scissoring his fingers inside them, spreading them open for him, at the same time as he gently humps into their open mouth</p><p>He laughed, asked his dear friend how he tasted, knowing it would fall on deaf ears. His eyes rolled back when they unconsciously tried to swallow, catching his cock with their lips and tongue and throat, but otherwise it was nowhere close to a blowjob, too open and loose, but that was it's own perversion. Maybe someday he'd find out how to make them suck him off in their sleep, but to violate their unconscious body like this was more than enough for now.</p><p>Once he could comfortably move three fingers in, he decided it was enough. Maybe he should have gone up to four, but he was far too aroused, too pent up to take the extra time. While he'd masturbated plenty, he hadn't had a warm body to comfort him since the last time they stopped by, several weeks ago. He wanted them far too much to wait any longer. With one last, long thrust of both his hips and his wrist, he pulled back, searching for another item on the table.</p><p>While it was common in Aldenard to prevent pregnancy by simply manipulating one's aether during sex to cause temporary infertility, that particular contraceptive method wasn't available to Garleans. They found a different solution, modernizing an ancient technique that had been all but forgotten, and while they still weren't the preferred method, condoms based on the Garleans design had spread across the entire world in the past decade or so. Haurchefant was a fan: made for easier cleanup no matter the sex of his partner, and he had to admit, there was something rather kinky about covering himself up before violating someone's privacy.</p><p>He rolled the smooth rubber down his length, savoring the motion, teasing himself until the last second. A couple of experimental pumps of his lubricated hand to make sure it was secure, pouring some extra lube directly onto it, the cool liquid making him shiver, and he was ready.</p><p>Repositioning one more time, he licked his lips, heart pounding as he lined himself up against the Warrior's stretched-out entrance. He rubbed his cockhead against it playfully, brushing up and down and spreading more lubricant around, the anticipation making him throb almost violently.</p><p>Finally, he pushed in. Slowly, resolute. Savoring the sensation, so sharp even with the thin barrier between their skin, of their hole being spread open by his girth. He knew that no matter how careful he was, once the Warrior woke up, a phantom of these sensations would remain, linger inside them. With that thought, he shoved<em> hard</em>, pushing the last half of his prick inside them in one motion. Were they conscious, he liked to imagine they would scream, but deep asleep, there's barely even a stir and a sharper breath as a reaction.</p><p>His friend had no idea Haurchefant was raping them, and, snapping his hips forward, he hoped they were having sweet dreams.</p><p>They were delectable, stretched out enough to fit his less than humble size, and just enough to be deliciously tight. Each thrust sent a jolt through his body, the sensation fueling him, every movement faster than the previous. Though he'd started slow and almost gentle, he swiftly set a furious pace, mattress bouncing as his hands roamed their body; gently cupping their face, groping at their chest, rolling their nipples. There were muted, short hums coming from his friend's throat, emboldening him even further at what he chose to take as a sign of pleasure. His own moans far overpowered whatever sounds his partner could make, and he was certain the guards making rounds would know exactly what their Lord was up to that night, though not with who or under what circumstances.</p><p>Maybe someday he'd invite one of them to watch, but while he had no concern for his own, he wouldn't want to tarnish his dear friend's reputation. Only their body. If he chose the candidates well, though...</p><p>The image of his friend being gang-raped by his brothers-in-arms, holes filled with cock and body covered in sperm as a dozen men pleasured themselves to the view, almost had Haurchefant coming on the spot, eyes rolling back as he moaned. But he held on even as he gripped their hips tightly and set a bruising pace; surely they'd both be rather sore in the morning. He shifted his body further, pushing his friend's knees up against their shoulders, mounting them like an animal in heat, the wet smacking of skin on skin filling the room. So good, so obedient, only for him, like they were under his thrall.</p><p>Using the Warrior of Light as an unresponsive sex doll, a fleshlight only for his pleasure, he brought himself to the edge, moaning out their name in between broken noises and gasps and something that almost sounded like "<em>I love you</em>". He kept on thrusting furiously into them even as the waves of his orgasm passed through, overworking his sensitive cock until it <em>hurt</em>, crying out in pain-pleasure when he finally pulled out.</p><p>The tip of the condom was heavy and stretched out; hadn't he already known just how much more they could take, he'd be afraid it would pop with the sheer volume and thickness of it's contents. His softening cock still throbbed painfully as he imagined how it would be to pump all of that fertile sperm directly inside his friend; ah, if only it wouldn't be a nightmare to clean up later. Instead, he indulged himself in one last perversion, grabbing the condom and pouring a couple of drops of his cum into their mouth. Pressing it into their tongue with his thumb.</p><p>He probably had less than a bell before the effect of the herbs started to fade, bringing in it's wake the risk of his friend waking up, finding themselves nude and thoroughly violated. So, Haurchefant painstakingly tucked his oversensitive dick into his clothes, tied off the condom, and looked for a cloth to clean up the leftover slick and sweat from his friend's body.</p><p>Hopefully, when they woke up, re-dressed and partially clean, Haurchefant nowhere near his room,  they would write off their aching body as a consequence of their errands and battles the day before, not of drug rape. Because he already had ideas for their next night together, and it wouldn't do for them to suspect him and stop visiting in the evenings.</p><p>Something told him he would still have many a night to enjoy his dear friend's body, though.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>